ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Production Reed
is a Japanese anime studio, located in Suginami, Tokyo, Japan, known for its four magical-girl anime, especially Magical Princess Minky Momo. It was established by Toshihiko Sato and other artists on December 24, 1975 as . It changed its name from Ashi Productions to Production Reed on November 1, 2007. TV series * Blocker Gundan 4 Machine Blaster (co-production with Nippon Animation) (1976-1977) * Kujira no Josephina (co-production with Kokusai Eiga-sha) (1979) * Zukkoke Knight: Don De La Mancha (co-production with Kokusai Eiga-sha) (1980) * Monchhichi Twins (co-production with Kokusai Eiga-sha) (1980) * Space Warrior Baldios (co-production with Kokusai Eiga-sha) (1980–1981) * GoShogun (co-production with Studio Z5) (1981) * Magical Princess Minky Momo ("Soramomo") (1982–1983) * Special Armored Battalion Dorvack (1983–1984) * Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God (1985) * Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos (1986–1987) * Machine Robo: Battle Hackers (1987) * Ironfist Chinmi (co-production with Toho) (1988) * Sonic Soldier Borgman (1988) * Idol Densetsu Eriko (1989–1990) * Time Travel Tondekeman (co-production with Tatsunoko Production) (1989-1990) * Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko (1990–1991) * NG Knight Ramune & 40 (co-production with B3 and Asatsu) (1990-1991) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (1990–1991) * Jankenman (1991–1992) * Magical Princess Minky Momo Hold on to Your Dreams ("Umimomo") (1991–1992) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (1992–1993) * Macross 7 (1994–1995) * Blue Seed (with Production I.G) (1994–1995) * Kaiketsu Zorro (1996–1997) * VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire (co-production with Asatsu) (1996) * Beast Wars II: Super Life-Form Transformers (1998) * Cyber Team in Akihabara (TV Series only, the movie was animated by Production I.G) (1998) * Cybuster (1999) * Super Life-Form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo (1999) * Azumanga Daioh (2002) * F-Zero GP Legend (2003–2004) * Ultra Maniac (2003) * Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova (2007) * Onsen Yōsei Hakone-chan (co-production with Asahi Production) (2015) * Rainbow Days (2016) * In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) * Cutie Honey Universe (2018) OVA's * Magical Princess Minky Momo La Ronde in my Dream (1985) * Dancouga: Requiem for Victims (1986) * Dancouga: Jūsenkitai Songs (1986) * Violence Jack: Harem Bomber (co-production with Soei Shinsha) (1986) * God Bless Dancouga (1987) * Makyō Gaiden Ladius (1987) * Magical Princess Minky Momo Hitomi no Seiza Minky Momo SONG Special (1987) * Leina: Wolf Sword Legend (Sequel to Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos) (1988-1989) * Dancouga: Blazing Epilogue (1989-1990) * Lightning Trap - Leina & Laika (Sequel to Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos) (1990) * NG Knight Lamune & 40 EX (Co-production with Asatsu) (1991) * Jankenman Kaiju Dai Kessen (1992) * Mega Man: Upon a Star (1993) * Sonic Soldier Borgman II: New Century 2058 (1993) * NG Knight Lamune & 40 DX (Co-production with Asatsu) (1993) * Iria: Zeiram the Animation (1994) * Apocalypse Zero (1996) * Mutant Turtles: Superman Legend (1996) * Macross Dynamite 7 (Sequel to Macross 7) (1997-1998) * Knights of Ramune (AKA VS Knight Lamune and 40 Fresh) (1997) * Ultra Maniac (OVA version) (2002) Feature films * Space Warrior Baldios (co-production with Kokusai Eiga-sha) (1981) * GoShogun Movie (1982) * GoShogun: The Time Étranger (1985) * Vampire Hunter D (1985) * Sonic Soldier Borgman: The Final Battle (1989) * Sonic Soldier Borgman: Lover's Rain (1990) * Floral Magician Mary Bell: The Key Of Phoenix (co-production with Shochiku and Toho) (1992) * Floral Magician Mary Bell: Mary Bell's Traffic Safety (1993) * Floral Magician Mary Bell: Mary Bell's Fire Prevention: What to Do When an Earthquake Occurs (1993) * Macross 7: The Galaxy Is Calling Me! (1995) * Beast Wars II: Lio Convoy's Close Call! (1998) Outsourced and Other Productions * Macron 1 (U.S./European version of GoShogun by Saban International, the U.S. version also incorporates scenes from Akū Dai Sakusen Srungle produced by Kokusai Eiga-sha.) (1985) * Gigi and the Fountain of Youth (English dub of the Magical Princess Minky Momo La Ronde in my Dream OVA by Harmony Gold) (1985) * M.A.S.K. (American production, with DiC Entertainment; various first and second-season episodes) (1985-1986) * Mega Man (American production, with Ruby-Spears Productions) (1993) * Skysurfer Strike Force (American production, with Ruby-Spears Productions) (1995–1996) * Diabolik (American production, with Saban International) (1997) External links * * * Category:1975 establishments in Japan Category:Animation studios in Tokyo Category:Companies established in 1975 Category:Japanese animation studios Category:Production Reed Category:Suginami